Crime, Death, and Cutie Marks
by Terrabyte
Summary: Rarity has been killed by a mysterious pony. The mane 6- i mean 5 are out for revenge, and with the help of a rule bending detective. Will they find the Cutie Killer, or will they perish. Future Character deaths, early character death, strong language, blood and gore. Technology of the 1940's-1960's yet this will have modern music. Possible OC parings, and there are lots of oc's
1. Chapter 1

This is an experiment of mine that i wanted to try, I'll try to give you guys new content weekly or even daily. Planning to go up until +20 chapters or less. Only time will tell

* * *

Death of a Fashonista

Twilight's POV

It was a quiet afternoon and I was working at the library with Spike after one of the book shelves decided to, almost, assassinate Spike. Poor guy didn't even hear it, luckly i held the books up with my magic long enough for him to slip away. Anyways as I cleaning, I heard the door open and close followed by hoof steps towards me. I turned around to see a sniffiling Sweetie Bell. Eyes still red from recent crying, a lone trail of mucus slowly trailied down her nose, tried tears dotted the ounce beutiful face. But it wasn't that through her off, it was the unnatural amount of blood that covered the filly from hoof to belly.

"Sweetie Bell, you look terrible what happened" i said using my telekinesis spell to grab a rag and gently wipe the grim off her face. She only replied with sniffles and started to cry. "There, there Sweetie Bell. Just tell me what happened" I said with the most caring voice i could manage.

"R-R-Raity..." was the only word she had to say to realize what had happened... Rarity is dead. At that thought i felt my throat twist and tangle as a buring pain rose from my heart. Then i started crying, along with Sweetie Bell. Then i heard sniffling from behind me, to see a crying baby dragon, rocking himself in a fetial postion in his basket. I realized how devestating this must be for him, he did have an enmormus crush on the white mare for a long time now. But for now, we just sat there, in a puddle of blood mixed with the tears that had already arrived at the ground...

...

Narritator POV

It was cold, colder than the coldest day in winter. Because the warmth that Rarity once gave everyone had gone cold. Everypony in Ponyville had arrived. Even some high class people from Canterlot, some friends and family from Manehatten and Coltington. Including Photo Finish and some other higher up fashion people. Even Princess Celestia, who had grown attached to the mare, had come to pay her respect. The CMC was there as well, but it was mostly Sweetie Bell who was the most devestated of the three. The once Elements of Harmony team was there as well, except for one. Applejack had removed her hat, and was wearing the dress she wore to the Gala as well as other friends of hers. If she every made a dress for you, please wear today. That is what the funeral invitation said. And it no one told you, you would think it was the most exeravagant party in the world. But sadly it wasn't.

Her parents were the first to go up and say some words, then Photo finish, and then Sweetie Bell. Who was still in such shock she just fainted when she had almost reached the altar. Then it was Twilight's turn, she slowly trotted up to the altar, and spoke into the mic.

"Today we honor a pony, not just anypony, but one of the greatist fashionistas to walk the face of Equestria" she got many noddes of aproval from that "I have only been in Ponyville for a year now, but i knew her like a sister. Her kind heart, and a need to please everypony" Then it started hard for Twilight to continue, the knot in her throat had gotten so big that if she tried to talk, she would only get minisule squeaks. "G-goodbye Rarity" and with that Twilight left the altar. A few clapped to reesure her, and some even cried. Sadly Spike couldn't make it, his emotions were so struck by the event that he just sat there, looking at a gem that Rarity gave him as a reward for gem hunting.

After the speakings, a four colts grabbed Rarity's white coffin, which was decorated in gems and exotic materials. Her body was laid out, she wore her dress that she had made herself for the Gala. The four colts were ones that Twilight never knew, but had heard of. The one in the back was her brother, white coat but instead of a purple mane and tail, his was dark blue. The other one next to him was a former coltfriend that had become good friends with Rarity after the break-up. And the two infront were her cousins from Canterlot. As a group, we all traveled to the graveyard. Twilight met up with Rainbowdash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, who's once puffy and wild mane was now down and with out volume,and Fluttershy, who's eyes were so red you'd think that someone dropped lemon juice in her eyes. No words were spoken until we arrived. We said our final goodbyes when Sweetie Bell lost it and started to sob uncontrolalby. Her parents had to take her home until she calmed down.

Soon after Rarity was lowered into the grave, the dirt was slowly filling in the hole. And for the last time, Twilight gazed at the beautiful mare. Then the hole was filled, and it started to rain...

* * *

Sorry for killing off Rarity, it's just that i didn't need her in this story. Maybe more character deaths, but i'll let you guys in the dark for a while. More M rated stuff in the next chapter

(My Little Pony)=Hasbro

(Story)=Me

What inspired me do to this chapter is what happened at my fathers funeral when my little sister passed out due to shock,

Today's Quote_ "I swear to god, do it again and i will rip your nuts off and shove them down your throat" _Me shouting at a friend after Charley Horsing me at a game of paintball


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, ****The Catalyst of Death here. Now i know that the cover makes the story look like a L.A. Noire crossover, and somethings in the chapter may contain somethings that refer to the game, but i assure you, that there are going to be alot of differences. Also going to add the Zebra country that i have to research alot as well as the mule/donkey, dragon, horse and griffin. **

* * *

Cause of Death

Twilight's POV

After the funeral, the doctor that confirmed Rarity's death asked us to go with him to his office in the morgue. We followed the black coated pony to his office, which smelled of death on an unimangable level. Fluttershy said she'd stay out side and wait because of the smell made her nausous. His office was half office and half operation room. He removed the hat he was wearing to reveil his slowly whitening brown mane. He placed of reading glasses on his eyes and then grabbed a file labeled [Rarity]. Then he slowly read the stuff in it.

"Okay so, Rarity. Born April 12th 1922, Died at the age of 26 (figure out the year :D). Cause of Death: Murder..."

"Wait what did you say! Rarity was mudered" Rainbow Dash yelled in surprise, the doctor sadly nodded. At that Rainbow Dash slumped like a ragdoll on her chair.

"But who would want to murder Rarity?" I asked, he shurgged his shoulders.

"Now looky here, Rarity is the kindest most nicest I've ever ment in my darn life. Na yall expecting me to believe that someone went up and murdered her" Applejack questioned the doctor.

"Actualy yes" he responded, pulling up four color photos and two X-Ray photos. He pointed his hoof at the first color one "can you see how her white part of her eye color is redder on this side of the eye than the other" he said pushing the photo closer to us, which is of Rarity staring directly into the cameras lens. But yes one eye was redder than the other, we all nodded "that is what we call "Blunt Trama" It happens when someone is hit in the head with extreme force, now look a this one. Notice the gash on the side of her head, that is the one that caused the trama" he said pushing this one closer to us. A side shot of Rarity's head, there was an emormus gash on this side of her head. A combination of blood, fur, flesh and bone that had seemed out of place on her perfect head. "All though that is not the inatial cause of death, this is" he said pulling out something out of his desk, a small ball of curumpled metal. I soon realized what it is, a bullet.

"Wait so you mean Rarity was shot to death" i asked

"Yes, but there is also something else, something that within my 35 years of being a doctor have never seen" he placed his hoof on the final picture, slid it forward towards us "her cutie mark... Is gone" he said putting a lot of unnessesary force on 'gone'. But yes, were there once was a cutie mark of three diamonds was no longer there. Only a slice of red gooey flesh. At that point Rainbow Dash got sick and decided to go to the little mares room to deposit her lunch.

"W-why would anypony want her cutie mark?" i asked in confusion and shock,

"There are a few theroies i have come up with,one of which being that this might be connecected with the recent string of murders, wait not murders, serial killings all over Equestria. But, most have accured in Mare Angalis"

"So yall sayin that to catch that fermit that killed our friend, is to haul our mare asses to the M.A.?" Applejack blurted out, gaining a nod from the doctor. Right at that moment, Rainbow Dash arrived from being sick at the bathroom. Pinkie Pie retold her the entire story,i had almost forgotten about the pink earth pony, hair drooping down just low enough to touch the ground. She was still shaken by Rarity's death, and it didn't help that Mr. Cake had passed away few weeks ago, leaving little Pound Cake and Mrs. Cake without a father our husband. But out of sympathy, the bakery had gotten a sudden boom of customers.

"Though luckly, i have a son who lives there. He works as a detective agent for the police there so he might have some insight on the killer" He said pulling out a picture from his coat pocket. It was of a young stallion wearing Equestiran military uniform, standing proudliy next to the doctor. The four of us studied the photograph, they couldn't tell the color of the stallions mane or coat because the picture was in black and white. "His name is Leo"...

Meanwhile in M.A.

Leo's POV

"Are ya gunna tell me where the hostages ah or am i gunna have to slug ya some mo' " I said using my Manehatten Accent (orignally i was going to do Bostonian, but i couldn't think of a good pony pun for it). My right hoof was coiled in metal chains, while my left hoof held the thug i was 'interogating'. Blood seeped down`from his snout as well as some from his mane. One of his eyes was swollen shut while the other one was blackened.

"Y-you'll never get anything out of my, y-you piece of shit copper" He managed to gasp out while i continued to chock him with my left hoof. I readied my hoof to stike him again, but this time, i aimed a little lower than before. Nailing him in his stallion hood, he letted out a stained shout of pain as he continued to squerm and cuss. I readied again for another stike to his 'area' when he realized that if this continued, his 'area' would be reduced to saw dust. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. T-there underneath the old warehouse on 71st street next to the doughnut shop!"

"See, now was it really that hard?" I asked him saracsticly, he nodded to avoid getting another blow to the gut. As he started to get up, I stiked him in the face with an uppercut. Knocking him out cold. Finally getting back down all four, my hindlegs were killing me from standing up that long. I reached into my saddle bag for my hand cuffs, and cuffed both of his hooves to a metal pipe on the street. "Don't, worry. The cops pick up trash at 4 pm, and it's 2" i said to the unconsious body. I opened the door to my car, a nice little PW (Pony Wagon). Grabbed the police radio that i had installed when i became a homicide detective. "Yo i need two things. One: I need a dispatch at Broadchester street to pick up some trash, and 2: I need a squad going to a warehouse on 71st street. I've gotten some info about were some ponynapped citizens might be, and maybe find the Cutie Killer..."

* * *

**So yeah, that is our main character right there. There is also going to be alot of flash backs because of the year. I'm going to tie this in with real world history, but instead of south being racist and the north not being racist, the east is non-racist and the west is racist. And who are the victims of the racism... you will have to wait until the next chapter... Anyway, may Celestia guide you.**

**Today's Quote: "_I swear to god, i'm going to grab the burning oil and make you drink it!" _my fluffy friend said to my girlfriend when she tried to grab a french fry from his plate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys me again. Got this chapter done really faster than I thought it would. So... Here you go**

**Roll the clip Steven!**

* * *

Guilty until I catch you

Leo's POV

_"Okay so, here we are men. At 0900 hours we'll arrive the coast, from there we'll clear some ground for the main battalion and reinforcement, do you under stand?" The angry Sargent yelled at us,_

_"Sir! Yes, Sir!" we shouted in unison, each of us saluting to our commanding officer,_

_"Alright now, move out!" he finished. Grabbing my brown backpack to get a friendly pat on the back by a some random pony. I looked up and smiled to see my good friend Arc. He was part of the 801st Airborne Divison, his snow white coat along with his half white half black shortned mane and tail. Golden armor wing gaurds on his white wings, yet he was a blank flank, which made him less respected._

_"So this is it uh? The final assualt, time to win this thing" He finished picking up his chestpack, which was filled with anti personal bombs, and his rifle incase of any enemy pegasuses._

_"Yeah, let's do this!" I yelled as hoof bumped each other and said our good byes intil this mission was over._

_"Alright man take care. And please be carful" his face turned from confident to serious in two seconds. "if not for me then for Julie" And with that he flew off to his squad, leaving me to think about what he said. I reached into me vest to pull out a picture of her and I at the PonyWood sign. But enough of that, I grabbed my iron helmet and submachine gun and trotted to my squad, unknowing about the photo that I had left behind._

Present

I sat there with my bionoculars, looking at the warehouse across the street. I had been watching it for a while now waiting for the backup i had called an hour ago. But then i saw him, a zebra maybe 23 or 20 years old, his mane shortend, ears full of golden rings. Now i'm not racist, i have plenty of zebra friends i've even fought the war along side zebras , but my collegues don't think so. They hate them because they are taking alot of the jobs that had been made by ponies for ponies. And it's not just them, but also the donkies, mules, and those damned over confident horses.

I exited the car, gun drawn, to the warehouse as the door closed behind the young zebra. Holding the door open before it closed shut. I peered through the crack i had left opened to see the same zebra look around before opening a secret hatch on the floor and then decending down to a secret basement under the warehouse. I opened the door completely, grabbing a stray brick to hold the door open when the other cops arrive. I re-holsterd the Mustang and Stallion 8-51 revolver, and slowly trotted towards the hatch. Grabbed the flashlight from my saddle and slowly opened the hatch to hear screaming, and i know that scream. It's the scream of being slowly tortured to death. Its a sound I thought i would never hear again...

_D-Day aftermath._

_Location: Torture Chamber underneath Stalliongard._

_I hung there by my hooves as the masked pony continued to beat me with an iron pipe. I could feel blood seep down from my mane and my mouth. My eyes fading in and out as the stallion continued to rain down attacks on my arching body. I finally heard another pony yell at him in another language for him to stop. Not before giving me a hoof to the gut making me vomit up the small roten meals they fed me. Two more guards grabbed my hooves and started to drag me to my cell. But today, the pressure finally built up to a point that i had reached my breaking point._

_As they started to open the door to my cell, I gave the guard to my left a strong hoof to the ribs. He stumbled back in surprise, I reached for his pistol and grabbed it. Firing two shots in his chest. Returning my atttention to the confused guard behind me, I shot him in the knee and then executed him by giving him a shot to the head, splattering his brain matter, bones and blood on the already bloody floor. I grabbed his shotgun that he had still under his arms and i made a mad dash to the exit when i heard the screams that made me stop. I turned around to the prison were many other of my allies were being tortured. As I stumbled backwards I heard my name being called._

_"Leo! Leo!" I heard that fimilar voice yell to see Arc, bloodied and bruised, slumped on his cell wall._

_"Arc! Hang on buddy Imma get you out of here!" I said aiming the shotgun at the key hole, blasting it off. Arc stumbled out of the now flimsly swinging cell door. I looked at him again, his once snow white mane now dotted in blood. His wings were worst, now just pale, featherless looking twigs. I gave him the pistol i had taken from one of the gaurds. And from that we galloped at full speed through the iron door to get a full blast of light from the winter sun..._

Present

I shook off the disturbing feeling as i desended down the rusty ladder. Screaming getting louder as if the torturer is getting more and more insane with his methods. Now with the revolver armed again, i held the flash light in my mouth as I stood up on my hind legs as i got closer to the room. My hooves making a sinkening slicking sound, when i finaly realized what im stepping in, blood. Lots and lots of blood. I reached the edge of the narrow corridor that i had arrived in. And then the screaming stopped at once,

"It's been fun, but i really should end it now. Now what about you, mister zebra, do you want to end up like little sunshine over there? Or do you want to live so you can return to the dumb shit country that you call home. What is it called again? Dolli? Doli? Or right Dolichoa"

"Y-yes ma'am, anything you want!" I heard the young zebra plea,

"Then here is what your going to do, every night you will won;der the streets insearch of my new victims. Sadly it seems i have run out already, now go! leave me here while i clean up." The ringmister said, as i heard more shuffling and then trotting towards my direction. I dropped the flash light and turned the corner. Pointing the gun at the two, surprising the zebra but not the killer, who i still can't see but what i could see was a mask covering her face (her because i heard the zebra say ma'am not sir). The zebra dropped to the floor, hooves covering his head. As the pony grabbed several scalpels and started throwing them at me. one or two managed to scrap me, but not until I fired at her hoof that she was using to hold the scalpels. She yelped in pain as she started to gallop off down another set of corridors

"Oh no you don't!" i yelled as galloped after her. Twisting and turning every now and then, when I finaly reached out side on the other side of the warehouse. She was no where to be seen, gone... again...

* * *

**So this chapter is a Leo chapter, I'll be doing this along the story. One or two chapters will have the mane 5 or maybe they will be Leo chapters**

**_"Clean your room before i smack you silly!" My mom said when i said no to her request of cleaning my room because i was in the middle of a Call of Duty Black Ops Zombie game on round 21 on Ascension. _**


	4. Side note

Today, I honor the death of a great man. A man who fought for the freedom of Europe, and the freedom in the USSR. He has fought for his country in more ways than one, but sadly every hero has his/her downfall. This hero, fortunately, had a peaceful one. His honor valor will live in my heart and hopefully yours as well.

Rest in Peace Colonel Louis Brady, AKA my grandpa


End file.
